Strange Alliance
by Kijikun1
Summary: Kitty might be in over her head, and he's the last person she should trust. Minor note: Kitty is 23 and I'm using Liev Schreiber's Creed. X-Men 2 and 3 are mostly ignored.
1. Cabin in the Woods

Kitty was grateful the snow had stopped falling several hours ago, and the wind had died down as the sun had started to set. she made her way through the ankle-deep snow towards the cabin, listening to the snow crunched under her boots with each step. It was the only sound other than her breathing. There was no real path that she could see as she picked her way through the trees, but Logan probably liked it that way.

Or the path was just covered in snow. That could also be the case.

Kitty could just barely see it in the dim twilight, and she desperately wished that she'd waited until morning. But she'd been too impatient to wait. Kitty shivered despite her coat, and wished she had a better pair of gloves. Logan would probably grumble at her about proper weather gear, but Kitty could live with that.

As she grew closer to the cabin, she couldn't make out any lights but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Neither did the shadows moving in the trees. Logan _would_ be at the cabin. He'd scowl at her for coming up to find him, but she had perfectly good reasons. He'd been gone from the mansion for almost two months without any contact, not even a postcard -- and he always sent her a postcard.

The wind picked up, and Kitty pulled her hood closer around her face. Damn, but she hated being cold.

Ororo and Scott had assured her that he was just being Logan, but Kitty was worried. So, she'd packed up her backpack and headed up to Canada, the frozen north. She'd left a note to be polite; it wasn't as if she need permission. She was twenty-three, not one of the kids.

Kitty stopped and peered through the growing darkness at the cabin. Something didn't look right.

There was another crunching sound, like footsteps in the snow, behind her. She swallowed hard and took off in a half run to the cabin. When she reached it, the sight of it stopped her dead in her tracks.

Logan's cabin was a burned-out shell.

"Logan?" she called out, then cursed her stupidity.

The front door was splintered, and she carefully squeezed her way past it. The smell of smoke still clung to the wood, thick and heavy, and Kitty could also smell the sickly sweet scent of something wet and rotten. She pulled a flashlight from her backpack then pressed her sleeve over her nose.

The narrow beam of light didn't reveal much other than broken furniture. Kitty picked her way through the wreckage, almost tripping several times. The light jumped around as her hand trembled from fear as much as from the cold.

There were claw marks in some places, bullet holes in others. Kitty chewed on her bottom lip as she made her way over to a dark object on the floor by one of the walls. She almost retched at the smell.

She knew that smell but god she wished she didn't. Something dead -- something burnt.

Pressing her hand firmly over her mouth, she moved the beam of light to the object. A blackened corpse lay before her.

Kitty stumbled back a few feet. It couldn't be Logan, she told herself. It couldn't be. "No," she whispered.

Her chest tightened and she choked back a sob. "It can't be him," she said, her voice wavering slightly. She made herself move closer to the body again; there had to be something left that would tell her who this person was. But the corpse still had its head, so it couldn't be Logan. He'd told her himself that beheading was the only way to really kill him.

She reached out, her hand trembling, to turn the body.

"It isn't the runt," a voice behind her said.

Kitty bit back a scream and whirled around. The flashlight beam illuminated the figure of a man she'd recognize anywhere.

Victor Creed. Otherwise know as Sabertooth, the man who seemed obsessed with killing Logan.

"What have you done with Logan?" she demanded, proud when she managed to keep the tremor out of her voice. She held her ground -- there was no way she could ' take' him but she could phase out, quick enough, and get away from him. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Creed grinned at her in a way that made her sort of queasy. "All sorts of things, kitten," he told her, lazily moving towards her. "Recently, nothing at all."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" She wanted to take a step back, to phase. She wanted to run all the way back to the mansion. But instead she raised her chin and glared at him.

He laughed. "Believe what you want." He stopped a few steps away from her, looking her over speculatively.

Kitty tightened her grip on the flashlight, and put her on her best 'don't mess with me' face. "You aren't just paying a social call." She gestured at the mess with her free hand. "But this doesn't look like your style."

"Really now? Tell me, what would my style look like, kitten? Since you know me so damn well?" he asked, scratching the side of his face with one of his nails.

She swallowed hard, her heart pounding fast. "Not enough things destroyed," she snapped. "And fire doesn't really seem like your thing. Besides if you had done this, you wouldn't be hanging around here, you'd be tracking down Logan. All this looks like it happened at least a week ago. You aren't that patient."

"Looks like the runt taught you something," Creed commented, with a snort. "I was enjoying a little vaction in Mexico when some gentlemen came calling."

He showed his teeth more than smiled and Kitty felt more curious than afraid. "Oh?"

"Taught them a lesson about interrupting a man on vacation. Got me curious, and spent a some time...questioning...one of them. According to the late Agent Dyson, they'd had sent agents to pick up Logan, too." Creed paused. "Too bad Dyson died before I could get out of him why they wanted the both of us."

Kitty pressed her lips into a thin line. She wasn't sure if she believed him but if Creed had killed Logan he'd be bragging about it, and his words had the **or "a"** ring of truth to them. "Why would you care what happened to Logan?"

Creed narrowed his eyes at her. "None of your business. All you need to know is that no one gets to kill him but me."

Shivering, Kitty took a step backwards. "Well, this is has been informative and all, but I really should be going..." She could phase through the wall behind her and high-tail it back to town, call Scott or Ororo, tell them what was going on. So much for handling this on her own.

"Don't you want to find him?" Creed asked.

Kitty blinked. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"I thought you wanted to find Logan. Well, don't you?" he pressed.

She couldn't read his expression and she couldn't fathom why he was asking her that. Or why he hadn't tried to gut her. "Why do you care?"

"Curiosity. You think you can find him all on your lonesome, don't you?"

Kitty bristled. "I can find him just fine on my own," she declared. She tucked on her free hand under her arm, her teeth chattering slightly.

Creed snorted. "Sure, you can, kitten," he told her derisively.

"What am I supposed to do? Go with you? As if," Kitty said. She made a face. "Despite the red jacket, I'm not Little Red Riding Hood."

"And I'm not the Big Bad Wolf." He folded his arm across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Whoever nabbed him took him further north. They're going to be on the look out for me. But they're going to be looking for a lone man, not, say, a husband and wife."

"Are you crazy -- wait don't answer that, yes, you are crazy. No. No, no, no," Kitty protested. "Even if I was crazy enough to go anywhere with you -- which I'm not -- no one would fall for that. You're, like, a hundred years older than me, for one thing."

"Much as it pains me, you probably know some of the runt's currents habits better than me. And you, little girl, aren't going to get far on your own." He turned towards the splintered door, then looked back over his shoulder at her. "Or are you going to run home with your tail between your legs and let someone else find him?"

She glared at his back, but pressed her lips together. She wasn't going to satisfy him with an answer.

Creed chuckled, and pulled the door the rest of the way off its hinges. Kitty shivered, wondering how long he'd been in the cabin watching her before he'd spoken. "Eight a.m., tomorrow morning. My truck will be in front of that little inn you're staying at."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Creed," Kitty hissed.

He chuckled again. "Sure, you aren't, kitten."

Kitty barely resisted the urge to throw her flashlight at Creed's retreating back.

* * *

The next morning, her breath smoking in the crisp air, Kitty climbed into the passenger seat of Victor Creed's truck. She tossed her backpack behind the seat, and glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"This doesn't mean I trust you," she informed him.

He grinned as he shifted the truck into gear. "Kitten, I'd be disappointed if you did."


	2. Through the Snow

"Do you have any idea where we're headed?" Kitty finally asked after an hour. The only sounds had been the radio and her heart beat pounding a bit to loud in her head. Creed hadn't said a word since they'd left town and it was starting to freak her out -- well, freak her out more than being in a truck with a killer mutant who probably wanted to take her to a deserted spot to kill and ---

She bit her bottom lip, cutting off the thought.

"North," Creed said shortly, his eyes not leaving the road.

"So not informative." Kitty sighed noisily and stared out the window. They passed a sign giving the distance to the next town and Kitty wished she'd paid more attention in school when they learned how to convert kilometers into miles. "You seem to have _some_ idea where your going other than just 'north'. It be nice if you clued me in, since you're the one that wanted my help. And by the way? No one is going to believe I'm your wife. Daughter maybe. Because, yeah, no."

Kitty knew she was babbling but couldn't seem to stop herself. She was exhausted from too little sleep and too many nerves, and this hands down had to be the worst choice she'd ever made. Even worse than when she kissed Bobby where she knew Rogue would see them just to hurt the other girl.

Creed made a vaguely insulted sound. "Don't need your help, kitten, you need mine," he pointed out evenly. She snorted but kept looking resolutely out the window, watching as snow started to fall, surrounding everything in a powdery white cloud. "And I don't look old enough to be your father."

Kitty shivered and considered pulling her jacket out of the back of the truck. She hoped the heater went up higher; it wasn't exactly warm in the truck and the snow wasn't going to help. Maybe Creed just didn't feel the cold like she did.

"Well, you _are_ old enough. You're like, what, forty something? You have to be if you're around Logan's age," Kitty said with a shrug. She ignored the jab about her needing his help, getting into a argument with a man with razor sharp nails in a tightly confined place wasn't smart. Then again nothing she'd done in the last two days was 'smart'.

Creed laughed, sharp and bitter. "Me and the runt are older than that," he told her, sounding just as bitter as his laugh. "He just doesn't remember."

Kitty turned her head to look at him, and caught a glimpse of anger and, surprisingly, pain before he caught her looking. His jaw clenched visibly and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

She tucked her hands under her arms and looked at the windshield. Snowflakes fell and melted on the glass, leaving only drops of water that didn't even have time to run down the windshield before new ones took their place. The snow fall would probably get heavier soon, but at the moment it was just pretty. The radio crackled as they lost the station and she reached out to play with the tuner knob.

"How old are you?" Kitty wrinkled her brow trying to find a clear station that wasn't country or news. She would have brought her ipod car adapter from home if she'd know a road trip was going to be involved.

He reached out with one hand and his fingers settled over hers, turning the knob just so to pick up a station. An electric shock went up her spine as his fingers touched hers. It was fear, she told herself, perfectly logical fear. Elvis came over the speakers crooning about suspicious minds, as his hand pulled away, settling back over the steering wheel. "Old enough."

"That's not an answer," Kitty protested. She pulled her hand back and tucked it back under her arm, watching as the snow fall became heavier.

He muttered something, but all she could understand was 'mouthy' and 'Wade'.

Kitty's eyes darted towards the heat controls. "How long have you know Logan then?" She glanced sideways at him.

Creed didn't answer that question either, his mouth set in a thin firm line. Snow began to stick to the windshield as the storm grew worse, a thick curtain of white making it nearly impossible to see anything. So much for staring out the window.

Creed flipped the windshield whipper on, and Kitty watched the blades swish back and forth. "Don't you ever stop asking questions?"

"Don't you ever answer then?" Kitty shot back. She shivered again and blew into her hands. "Can you turn the heat up? It's kinda getting cold."

She expected him to snap at her or tell her to deal with it. Instead he reached out and turned the heat up. "Better, kitten? Wouldn't want you to freeze."

Kitty snorted. "I doubt you'd care. I'd be a frozen dinner for you," she snipped.

His hands clenched around the leather of the wheel. "You'd barely be an appetizer," he growled dangerously.

She opened her mouth, the snapped it shut at the murderous look on his face. "I wouldn't taste good anyways."

"True," Creed laughed. "Not enough meat on you."

"Hey!"

He turned up the music then draped his hand lazily over the wheel.

Kitty turned her face back towards the the passenger window. She could almost make out the scenery - trees, mostly - turning white with the snow. The slapping of the windshield wiper blades, and the music in the background, lulled her despite her efforts. She caught her head nodding forward more than once before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Kitty jolted awake as the truck came to a halt. "Oh man," she moaned groggily rubbing the back of her neck. She hated falling asleep in cars. "How long was I asleep?"

"Couple hours," Creed answered. "We need fuel."

She rolled her head trying to work out the kinks. The snow was still falling, she noticed, leaving everything blanketed in white. And not one of those thin, decorative blankets either. This snow was down quilt thick. "Wow, that's a lot of snow."

"Tends to happen when it snows." Creed climbed out of the truck and slammed the door behind him.

Kitty watched as he walked around to the pumps. She shivered at freezing air he'd let into the truck. Her teeth chattered slightly, as she turned around in the seat to dig out her phone. She figured she should check in with _someone_ if she had reception. "With my luck it won't even having roaming," she grumbled. She turned on the phone and flipped it open.

No signal. Well, fuck.

She'd check again when they stopped for the night. Frowning, she looked out at the road and wondered if they'd get much further. Kitty sighed and shut off her useless phone. She should have let Warren get her that iPhone or a Blackberry. They'd of ihad/i to do better than her shitty free phone. She sighed again and thumped her head back against the seat.

Why was she in this truck again? Logan was going to have a fit when they found him -- and they -- ishe/i would find him. iScott/i would have a cow. Ororo and the Professor would be disappointed in her lack of good judgment. Jean might understand the iwhy/i but...

And this was assuming she lived. Which she probably would because Creed would have killed her by now if he was going to, right?

Kitty swallowed hard, and stared at the phone in her hands. The sound of raised voices caught her attention and she glanced out the passenger window to see Creed arguing with another man. The man was pointing at the road up ahead and shaking his head.

Reaching behind her again, Kitty grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. She put on her gloves as well, before opening her door and hopping out into the snow.

"I'm tellin' you, the road is impossible to get through up ahead. Too dangerous. You're better off staying here for the night," the man was telling Creed.

Creed's back was visibly tense and his muscles taunt even through the jacket. He was ready to strike. Kitty recognized the posture and signs well enough after hundreds of hours in the danger room. "Planned on five more hours of driving today. I'm not stopping for a little snow," he growled. He had a finger pointed at the man's chest and she could see him extending his nail. "Get outta my face or --"

Kitty quickened her stride. Husband and wife, he'd told her. Well he'd better just remember that. She slid her hand around his arm. "Vic, honey, what's going on?"

She felt him start only because she was touching him. He dropped his hand away from the man, at least. "This idiot is telling me the roads too dangerous," Creed growled. He gave her a narrow look, but she ignored him.

"Is it?" She asked, she tried to keep her teeth from chattering. She looked towards who she assumed was the owner of the station. The name Paul was stitched into his shirt.

He nodded, giving her a smile that was half polite and half relief. "There was already a tree down across part of the road from last night's storm. It's just not safe and I've gotten reports over the radio that some sections are impassible with this visibility."

She nodded, and shot a look up at Creed. "We probably should stop until tomorrow then. Getting killed just to get a few more hours in seems kinda stupid," she pointed out sweetly. Mostly she wanted to be inside somewhere. Somewhere warm. She shivered and moved a bit closer to Creed. The length of her side pressed against his arm, and he tensed again.

"My wife runs the inn," he told them. He glanced at Kitty's gloved hands then back up to her face. "She'll have a room for you,

"At twice the normal rate, I'll bet," Creed snapped. The wind picked up with a howl, blowing falling and fallen snow alike.

Paul shook his head. "Situations like this we don't charge anything to stranded travelers, and you can park your truck in the shop's garage until morning." He glanced back and forth between Kitty and Creed.

Creed snorted. "I've driven through worse, come on." He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the truck.

She jerked her arm back but couldn't break his grip. "Well I _haven't_. And I don't want to _die_ because you don't want to lose five hours of driving time," she hissed. She put her free hand on her hips. Her lips felt numb and her teeth were chattering. For a moment she felt like the role she was playing was real -- yelling at her handsome older boyfriend because he was being a stupid fucking idiot --

His nails pressed into her arm through the layers of clothing, not cutting or piercing, but warning. Though they both knew she could just phase out to get away from him. "Get in the truck or I'll put you in it," he warned her in a deadly quiet voice. But despite his tone he looked -- impressed.

"We'll make up the time tomorrow. Wherever he is a few hours isn't going to make a difference if it's already been a week. I'm cold. And I'm hungry, and you've got to be hungry too," she reasoned. "Wrecking the truck would lose us _more_ time."

He released her arm. "Fine," he said loud enough for Paul to hear.

"We'll take you up on that offer," Kitty told him with a bright smile. She hopped Paul hadn't changed his mind after that little scene.

Paul looked amused if anything and grinned at her. "Just tell Katie that Paul sent you over. She'll set you up with a room." He pointed out the inn to her, not far away and next door to a bar that also served as a restaurant. "I'll show your husband where to park your truck."

"Thank you," Kitty told him. She glanced up at Creed. "I'll see you at the inn, okay?"

He grunted and Kitty rolled her eyes. God, he could be just like Logan it seemed. Stubborn men, but at least she liked Logan. She respected Logan as a friend and the closet thing to an older brother she'd ever hand.

Kitty headed back to the truck for her bag, and as she did so over heard Paul chuckling. "First fight with the new wife, eh? Trust me its better just to let them have their way sometimes."

She suppressed a groan, swung her pack over her shoulder and headed for the inn.

Half way there is dawned on her that she'd be sharing a room with Creed. She'd be sharing a ibed/i with him, because she doubt he'd sleep on the floor.

Her brain traitorously proved her with a mental image of Creed half naked and something twisted her stomach.

She bit her bottom lip hard and told herself that the shudder was out of revulsion. Maybe she'd get lucky and they'd only have rooms with two twins left.


	3. Layover

The inn was a modest but pleasant looking little building, conveniently located between a grocer and a hardware store. It seemed as quaint as the rest of the little town but was, more importantly, warm. Kitty was painfully aware how inadequate her coat was going to be the further north they went. Maybe she'd be able to convince Creed to stop somewhere long enough for her to buy a new one. At the moment, though, she was just grateful to be inside and able to start thawing.

Katie, the woman who ran the inn, or at least that's who Kitty assumed it was the woman who Paul had mentioned, was a pleasant looking woman in her mid-thirties who smiled brightly at Kitty as she entered. "Hello, needing a room for the night?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kitty told her, unzipping her coat. The front lobby was small but cozy. Two oversized chairs sat in front of a fire place, creating an inviting sitting area. The chairs looked comfortable after hours in the truck, and Kitty thought she could have happily slept in one of them all night. A set of stairs next to the front desk led upwards, and a small dinning area was off to Kitty's right. "Paul sent me over..."

The woman nodded. "Call me, Katie, please," she requested with a warm smile. "I'm not old enough to be called ma'am yet," Katie laughed. "Glad Paul caught you before you went further on. The roads are a mess. Needing a room just for yourself, dear?"

Kitty shook her head, playing with the tips of her gloves. "No," her voice cracked slightly. "I need a room for me and my husband." She stumbled over the last word and blushed slightly in embarrassment and frustration. She'd played the role just fine in front of Paul, why was she stammering and blushing now? She had nothing at all to be embarrassed about. Being in a room alone with Creed wasn't going to be any different than being in the truck with him.

Other than the bed, and the sleeping arrangements, the fact that he was a man, and that being alone with him in a hotel room was even stupider than being alone with him in the truck. Or at least it felt that way for some strange reason -- at least here she had someplace to run too. Kitty swallowed hard -- not that running -- if something happened -- would do anything but get other people killed. Suddenly the inn seemed less inviting.

Katie had turned around to the board of keys behind her, and grabbed one of the few remaining sets.

"Let me have you and your husband's names for the registry book, dear," she said pleasantly.

"Kitty Pryde -- I mean Kathryn and Victor Creed," Kitty told her. Why couldn't she get it together? After clinging to Creed's arm in front of Paul, this should have been easy. The thought of sleeping in the same room as him, though...

Kitty shifted from one foot to the other, the wood creaking under her feet. She should tell the woman that Creed wasn't her husband -- get her own room, it might be easier. And was anyone really buying the husband and wife thing? Who did Creed really think they'd fool?

He wanted her to come with him willingly, she knew that much. The question was why. Why would Victor Creed be so keen on have her along with him? Probably to use her against Logan but...argh.

"You haven't been married very long, have you?" Katie noted with that warm laugh of hers, startling Kitty out of her thoughts.

Kitty blinked. "Uhm, no. Not really," she laughed shakily and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Is it that obvious?"

"New bride nervousness, and you're not used to asking for a room for you both," Katie told her, sitting the key on the desk. "You'll get used to it. How long have you been married? No, no, let me guess -- a week or two?"

Details could get them in trouble. If anyone bothered to check... or if they didn't keep their story straight... But Kitty highly doubted Creed would do anything but glare at someone who asked him the same question, so at least she wouldn't have to worry about him letting anything slip. _Arugh!_ This was way too complicated. Why didn't she just tell the woman they weren't married?

"Less than a week. I'm still not used to it," Kitty said as if confiding a great secret. She bit her bottom lip then went on with her lie. "Married sorta in a hurry, my family doesn't like him very much. He's got a job waiting for him, and he's promised to make it up to me with a real honeymoon when money's a bit better." She sounded uncertain and young even to her own ears and she could only pray that Katie bought the story. At least the family part was true.

Katie's smile was sympathetic and kind. "I'm sure he will. Here's your room key, its 204. Last full bed, I've got, and the last suite." When Kitty reached for the key, Katie patted her hand. "It gets easier, don't worry. You should go freshen up. Your husband will probably be next door in the bar if my Paul had anything to do with," she said with an exasperated fondness.

"Thank you." Kitty nodded, her shoulders sagging with relief and exhaustion. She was certain that if anyone ever really married a man like Victor Creed the last thing anything would get was easier, but then she couldn't think of anyone crazy enough to marry the man.

She headed up the slightly creaky stairs, taking note of which ones to avoid if she had to make a quiet getaway, to her -- their -- room and thought longingly of a nice hot shower and locking Creed out of the room.

After a long, hot shower, Kitty was drying her hair when it hit her.

Bar.

Creed was in a bar. Logan in a bar didn't often go well, so she was sure as well certain it wouldn't go any better with Creed.

Fuck. She needed to go find him before he killed someone or got them run out of town. Because she was sure that, as nice as Katie and Paul were, people wouldn't take too kindly to mutants among them.

* * *

As bars went this one wasn't the worst Victor had ever been in, but it definitely wasn't the best, either. Weren't exactly a lot of choices in this damn town he'd found himself stranded in. Damn that little bitch for making a fuss like that. And for being right.

Losing the truck would have fucked his deadline for more than a few hours. Logan's kitten was a tough little thing, fearless and foolish, but she wouldn't survive the trip on foot, and acquiring another vehicle would draw attention he didn't want.

And he iliked/i his truck. Had the thing longer than the little girl had been walking and talking.

Victor closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of her curves pressed against him, slight but obvious even through her coat.

Not so much a little girl.

He downed the rest of his drink and ordered another.

He wondered if she'd figured out the consequence of posing as married. He smirked to himself imagining her look of horror when she realized she'd be sharing a room with him. The girl looked the type to just sleep in over sized shirts, wouldn't she just be aghast at him getting to see her long bare legs -- the smirk fell from his face.

Fuck, he growled at himself. Last thing he needed was a distraction.

"Hi, handsome," a female voice purred from beside him. "Drinking alone?"

Victor titled his head slightly to get a better look. The woman was young, blonde and curvy, her main assets being her breasts that were currently pressed against the bar giving him a good look down her shirt. "So it would seem."

"I'm Angie," she said with a giggle, leaning closer.

"I bet you are." Perfect, he'd get this out of his system. The only reason the kitten was getting a reaction from him was he'd been too long without a good fuck. 'Angie' was much more his type. "What're you drinkin'?"

There was a angry noise behind Angie, the scrap of a bar stool across the dirty wood floor and stomp of heavy boots. A man smelling of cheap booze and jealousy was yanking Angie's arm. He was large but not larger than Victor himself. The type that talked big, drank hard, and had little between their ears. "What you doing with my girl?"

"I'm not your girl, Andy," Angie snarled at the man, pulling her arm from his grip. "Now get off me and leave me and my new friend alone."

Victor couldn't help but grin. He could smell a fight coming on, and he could take this guy without any effort. Turn him into a smear across the bartop. "Think you'd better listen to the lady, Andy," he suggested, showing his teeth more than grinning.

Andy pushed Angie aside, getting into Victor's face. "You think you can poach my property?" he slurred, grabbing a hand full of Victor's coat.

With a snarl, Victor rose to his feet. "Trust me, boy, you do not want to be starting something with me," he warned, wrapping his hand around the man's wrist, squeezing tight enough to feel small bones shifting under his fingers. He could kill this gnat instantly, a hundred different ways without effort, or draw it out and have him begging for death.

He extended the claws on his free hand slightly.

Andy, too drunk to notice any of the warning signs, decided to be stupid and took a swing at Victor. Victor easily blocked the blow and raised his hand to retaliate when something inserted itself between him and his prey. Small hands shoved at his chest.

"Break it up!" Kitty growled up at him.

Victor blinked and refocused, his hand stopping inches before his claws would have struck her. Several different types of fury, each one as dangerous as it was unique hit him at once. He wanted to wring her little neck. What the fuck was she thinking? He could have killed her.

"I leave you alone for a half hour and you're drinking and picking fights?" she was demanding. Her hands on her hips and her brown eyes narrowed.

"Ask Ol' Andy over there." Victor jerked his head towards the man being held back by Paul.

Kitty turned slightly and raised an eyebrow at the man. Angie was standing off to one side looking torn between glee and guilt._ Bitch_, Victor thought, glaring at the woman. He didn't like being used.

"He was hittin' on my girl!" Andy slurred angrily, struggling against Paul.

Paul shook his head. "Angie isn't your girl anymore, Andy. Come on let me take you home. You'll feel like an idiot when you sober up."

Kitty raised her chin defiantly. The kitten was out of her element, but she wasn't showing any fear. Victor, grudgingly, had to admire that. "And I doubt my _husband_ was hitting on your _girl_," she hissed. Her arm wrapped around him like it belonged there, like she belonged there. Fierce little thing glaring down the woman that was edging toward Andy.

He draped his arm over her shoulders with an air of practiced ease.

"Sorry about the trouble, Victor," Paul called as he maneuvered the drunk man to the door. Angie followed behind them, barely glancing at him or Kitty.

Kitty muttered something that sounded like 'bitch' under her breath and Victor chuckled. "And you are an asshole," she said, titling her head back to look at him. "We've got a room, come on. I think you've done enough drinking for one night."

He let her pull him out of the bar and towards the inn. When they were out of sight of any living creature, he pinned her wrists to the wall, concealed within the deep shadows between the buildings. "Do not _ever_ get between me in a fight again." He kept his voice low, speaking into her ear as his body pressed against hers. "Next time your innards will be over the floor, got me?"

The fear was coming off her in waves but she nodded, a quick jerky motion. Then suddenly his hands were pinning nothing and she was standing behind him. "And don't iyou/i ever forget what_ I _can do."

Kitty stepped back into the light, shivering visibly from the snow and wind whipping around her as she headed towards the door of the inn.

Wondering when the situation had gotten out of his hands, Victor followed her.


	4. Hotel Room

Creed didn't say a word to her as he followed her up to the room. Silence lengthened between them, and Kitty knew he was pissed. She kept the width of the bed between them as Creed sat down on one side and pulled his boots off. He headed into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him, not slamming it, no, because the noise would draw attention, but it echoed loudly to Kitty all the same.

When Kitty heard the shower turn on, she took opportunity to dig out her nightshirt from her backpack. She sat on the edge of the bed and frowned at the faded shirt that had the word Tokyo across the chest. Logan had brought it back for her after a trip to Japan. She was pretty sure he'd gotten it last minute in an airport gift shop, but he'd gotten her something so she hadn't cared. It been had gone all the way to her knees then, and now fell about mid-thigh.

Way more bare skin then she wanted exposed around Creed.

She was painfully aware, as she listened to the sound of running water, that Creed was naked just behind the bathroom door. Just like she'd been aware of his power, his strength when he'd pinned her to the wall. Her stomach did a flip-flop that she told herself was fear.

"This is stupid," she muttered to herself. With a sound of disgust she dug a pair of leggings out of her bag. She'd worn them under her jeans the first day when she'd hiked out to Logan's cabin, but they were still wearable for pajamas.

Keeping a sharp ear out for the water turning off, Kitty hurriedly changed into the shirt and leggings. She rummaged around in her bag for a minute and found a hair tie, which she used to pull her hair into a pony-tail so it be easier to deal with in the morning. Sitting herself down on the floor, Kitty started going through the clothes she had left. She'd packed enough for four days since she had some stuff at Logan's cabin and had no problem stealing his shirts and sweaters.

That habit had caused some friction with Rogue at first. It turned out, though, that Marie preferred stealing Remy's clothes. Also, Kitty had made it very clear that, ew no, Logan was like a brother to her.

Kitty frowned at the remaining clothing and started folding it back up as neatly as she could. The jeans she could get away with wearing a few more times -- or maybe not if Creed as strong of sense of smell as Logan. Her frown deepened, not that he would probably care. And not that it would bother her if he could tell that she was wearing dirty jeans, anyway.

The sound of running water stopped. Kitty retrieved her toothbrush and paste from her backpack, wanting to at least go to bed with clean teeth. Her eyes slid unconsciously to the bed, only a full. Unless she slept half off the bed there was no way she wouldn't be touching Creed. Kitty chewed on her bottom lip. Maybe she could sleep on the floor. There were extra blankets and pillows and ...

Creed came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Low around his waist.

Kitty inhaled sharply, unable to look away from a moment. Strength looked carved into every muscle, and a shiver ran down her spine. God she was used to seeing guys half-dressed since she trained with them and everything but --

"Like what you see, kitten?" Her eyes snapped up to Creed's face and he, the bastard, grinned at her, slow and wicked.

She looked away, her face feeling like it was on fire.

Why wasn't he wearing any clothes? Why wasn't he wearing any clothes? He would be one of those guys that slept naked wouldn't he?

Tightening her hand around her toothbrush, she got to her feet. "I'm going to go brush my teeth," she said hurriedly.

She tired not to look like she was bolting past him for the bathroom, but she probably failed. His laughter followed her as she escaped to the small privacy the bathroom afforded. She pulled the door shut behind her and sagged against it, eyes closed, just sitting in the dark for a minute, waiting for her heart to stop racing.

Maybe she could just sleep in the bathroom.

After a moment she opened her eyes, and realized why he was just wearing a towel. Draped across the shower rod and the towel rack were his clothes drying. The information threw her for a moment, because it seemed so unlike him to care about something like clean clothes. No way in hell she would have guess that he knew how to wash them in a bathtub.

But that was a stupid assumption on her part. Logan knew how and Piotr knew how (and Warren would die before even considering it), and she'd seen war documentaries where the soldiers did things like wash their socks in their helmets. It was just that this was Creed.

And she'd seen the army duffel bag in the back of the truck, so he had to have some clean clothes in there. Maybe he just wanted to clean this set while he had the chance?

Trying to figure Creed out was going to give her a headache. Shaking off any last thoughts of Creed or his laundry habits, Kitty turned the sink on and held her toothbrush under the running water. She made a face at herself in the mirror, then started brushing her teeth musing over Creed behavior again. While she was rinsing her toothbrush, her brain supplied her with another odd piece of information. Creed had been wearing the towel, which was odd because why would a man like him would care about nudity?

Granted he'd been pretty much naked, and the towel had rested low enough that she'd been able to see the dark trail of hair leading down...

Kitty hung her head over the sink, and tried to think about Bobby's shy smiles when he asked her to the movies.

* * *

Victor listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom and chuckled in amusement. The girl had fled into the bathroom like a frightened rabbit with her scent tantalizing as she passed. To think he'd worn the towel to keep from scaring her.

He'd considered just walking out naked, just to see her reaction, but had thought better of it.

Last thing he needed was for her to bolt from the suite. He didn't want to waste more time tracking her down and hauling her back. One way or another, she was coming with him. Victor rather she go with him willingly, then by force.

It made things easier. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't force her, if he had to.

Victor switched the light off then dropped the towel. He wasn't sleeping with a towel, so the kitten could just deal with it. He kicked it to the side, before climbing between the sheets. They were decent enough, he'd slept on better but he'd slept on worse. Hell, how many time had he and Jimmy slept on the ground with nothing but their coat between them and the dirt, if even that. Those first few nights out in the wood, all those years ago, Jimmy had slept half on him, cold and scared.

He growled, and shoved those thoughts aside, lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He focusing on the sounds of Kitty in the bathroom. He listened to the shuffle of her feet against the linoleum floor, the wind howl outside, the building shifting and creaking, and the sounds of people in the adjoining rooms. He found her scent amidst all the others --soap on the sheets, smoke from the fire down stairs, the smells of other people - it was tangled up with mint from her toothpaste, masking it slightly. He didn't take much satisfaction at being right about what she slept in, since the legs he'd expected to be bare were clothed. He'd been looking forward to watching her flush and tug at the shirt, if just to torment Logan's little pet. Now he was being denied the opportunity, and that just annoyed him.

Somehow the idea that she was scared that he'd what -- not be able to control himself and rape her because he saw a bit of bare leg -- pissed him off more than being denied a chance to torment her. He was quite fucking capable of controlling himself when he wanted.

He killed because he wanted too. Because he liked the rush, and maybe sometimes he got a little -- carried away -- but it had served him well in all those wars.

Little bitch, thinking he was so hard up he wouldn't be able to resist her skinny little self. Like he couldn't go out right now and find someone more than willing to have him fuck her. He liked his women with lots of curves, big breasts, and not a lot to say. He didn't fuck for the conversation after all. Kitty was slim, small chested, and couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Nothing remotely appealing.

The door to the bathroom opened, shining light in for a moment before it was switched off. He listened to Kitty quietly walk across the wood closer to the other side of the bed, light on her feet, but still loud enough for him to track easily in the creaky old building. There was the rustle of fabric as she pulled then extra blanket off the foot of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, not opening his eyes.

He heard her sharp inhale; she must have thought he was asleep. "I'm going to sleep on the floor," she said flatly.

"Like hell you are," he told her gruffly. "Get in the bed."

"Uhm, how about no?" He could picture her with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at him.

With another growl, he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in the darkness. "Get in the fucking bed, or I'll put you in it."

"Don't even -- "

Victor grinned. Just let her say 'don't even try', just let her challenge him. He'd show her just who was in charge around here. She might be a kitten, but he had the sharper claws.

"You're naked," she finally said softly.

Victor laughed rolling back onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. "Think I can resist your charms. I like my women looking like women, not prepubescent boys."

Kitty made an angry noise. "Bastard," she hissed. She could say whatever she wanted, though, because Victor knew that he'd won. The bed shifted slightly as she climbed in. She slipped in between the sheet and the comforter, the sheet forming a barrier between them. He felt her scoot to the very edge of her side of the bed. Despite that, they were still touching, her slim frame barely brushing against his own bulk. He could feel the tension in her body, and took sadistic pleasure in the knowledge that she was uncomfortable. It served her right, after interfering back at the bar.

Did the girl never shut the fuck up? She was still muttering under her breath making comments about his breeding that were more true than she knew.

He rolled his eyes. Fine, let her play the timid little girl. Victor had himself more comfortable and closed his eyes. "Shut up and go to sleep. We're leave first thing, and if you aren't awake I'll put you in the truck asleep."

She went silent, but he could feel how tense she was still.

Slowly though the tension seeped from her body and her breathing became steady and even. Victor closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Eventually he feel asleep to the sound of her breathing and her scent filling his head.


	5. The Morning After

Victor never woke slowly. Too many years of sleeping near, or on, a battlefield for that. In those days he'd at least had someone he trusted to watch his back. So going from sleep to full awareness was nothing new. He kept his eyes closed cataloging sounds and smells, checking for danger and playing possum. Knowing what he was dealing with before he opened his eyes had saved his ass many times.

Kitty's warm weight against Victor's side shifted, curling closer. Her head rested against his shoulder. Her arm was flung across his chest. _His_ arm wasn't so much trapped as wrapped around her, almost protective in a way that he'd rather not analyze. Now that he knew there was no outside danger, her scent overwhelmed his senses with its shear presence. It tangled with his own, making his stomach muscles clench in a familiar way.

Only a flimsy cotton sheet separated them. Even her pajamas provided only a meager barrier, at best. He reacted to her body pressed against his like any man would in the situation.

Any man, expect maybe Wade.

She shifted again, mumbling softly in her sleep. Victor bit off a moan as her leg slid against his, sliding thin cotton along his bare skin. He opened his eyes, and his field of vision was filled by the sight of her sleeping face. She looked peaceful, trusting, as she slept on.

He was tempted to wake her then, and oh wouldn't she be horrified. All wrapped cozily around the man she'd nearly fallen off the bed in a effort not to touch in anyway. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. The kitten would probably scream if she woke up like this. If she screamed, she'd wake the rest of the inn. If anyone woke up to the sound of her screaming...things would get messy and he didn't have time for mess.

Victor grinned. He «i»could«/i» wake her more...pleasurably. It'd be easy enough to run his tongue down her throat, feel her pulse begin to speed up as she mumbled sleepy encouragements. He could pressed her back against the mattress, have her begging for it before she was even fully awake.

But that would make things even messier for a great number of reasons.

And really, there was no reason to torment the girl because she'd been cold. Wasn't near enough blankets on the bed for a slight thing like her. Victor bet she wasn't used to anything but central heat, cozy bedrooms, and beds heaped with blankets. Just like a kitten, she'd curled around the nearest source of warmth, which just happened to be him.

There would be plenty of chances to torment her in other ways before this trip was over. If he was going to make her scream, he'd do it somewhere without witnesses. Not that he planned to make her scream, as fun as that would be.

He growled softly under his breath, and carefully started disentangling himself from her. The sheet that separated them helped matters, keeping their limbs from being truly tangled. Soon enough he was able to slide free without waking her. She burrowed into the warmth he'd left behind, making a soft, contented noise.

It was still dark, outside and inside the room. The only sounds from beyond their four walls were those of sleeping people and the building shifting. The wind had finally stopped, along with the snow.

Good, they could make up some time.

Stalking into the bathroom, he shut the door firmly but quietly behind him. Not bothering to turn on a light that he didn't really need, he splashed cold water from the sink on his face. His clothes, he found, were still damp, but good enough for a making his way to the truck and back. He didn't care about wearing wet clothes, and he wanted some shit from his duffel before they headed out.

And he needed to check on certain arrangements.

He pulled on his pants, and decided, fuck it - the cold didn't bother him -- he'd throw his coat on and just go. Who the hell would notice at this time of day? He'd wake Kitty before he left and tell her to make sure her ass was ready to leave when got back. Or he'd make good his promise of throwing her in the truck.

Kitty was still fast asleep across the bed. He could trace her shape easily in the dim light, still huddled in the spot he'd vacated. Her hair had come free of its hair tie obscured his view of her face. Quietly Victor sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boots, moving slowly so he didn't disturb her. Before he stood, he reached out and brushed the hair from her face.

She sighed softly and he pulled his hand back as if she'd burned him.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

If he didn't know better he'd think she was fucking with his head like that Sliverfox bitch hadn't been able to -- she'd tried though but her powers hadn't worked worth a damn on him or Jimmy.

Disgusted with himself, he pulled on his coat and left.

* * *

Kitty woke unpleasantly, to the sound of the door slamming and bright light suddenly cutting through her sleep, blinding her when she tried to open her eyes. "Uhh, come on, five more minutes," she whimpered, pulling a pillow over her head to try to block out the unwelcome light. She'd been having the strangest dream - nice but strange - and she didn't want to get up yet.

"Let you sleep long enough, kitten," Creed growled, pulling the pillow away.

Her eyes snapped open. Shit, right, Creed. Not her bed at the mansion, because she was out of her mind and shared a room with «i»him«/i». "Okay, okay, I'm up," she grumbled. "You could have been nicer about waking me."

Creed snorted from where he was leaning against the wall, watching her. "Quit bitching." The army duffel leaned against the wall beside him.

Kitty rubbed sleep from her eyes, still grumbling. When had she gotten to the other side of the bed anyway? She stretched, her back popping pleasantly, then climbed out of bed. "Will you stop staring at me? It's creepy."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself," he told her. "And hurry up or we'll leave without breakfast."

She looked up from digging out an outfit from her bag. "Breakfast?"

Kitty had expected him to want to get right on the road, to make up for lost time and all that. Wasn't that why he woke her when the sun looked just barely up?

Creed crossed his arms over his chest. "If you don't want it, we can leave now."

"No, no," Kitty protested, getting to her feet with her clothes clutched to her chest. "I just -- "

He shifted his stance and looked away from her. "You barely ate yesterday. Last thing I need is you fainting on me. Now hurry the fuck up, unless you need help getting dressed."

Kitty shook her head and dashed into the bathroom, not bothering to be quiet about closing the door. For good measure, she locked the door behind her. All his clothes were gone but she'd noticed that his shirt had been different, not the one that he'd washed last night. Not that she'd been looking that hard at him.

She frowned at herself in the mirror as she dressed. He was almost being nice to her, which was just down right creepy. He was up to something, he had to be. Men like him weren't nice, and they didn't do things without a reason.

But what was the reason?

Maybe she should take him at face value. Her fainting would probably annoy the shit out of him, besides he was probably hungry too. And while she'd had two energy bars in the truck, Kitty couldn't remember Creed eating at all. Frowning, she picked up her toothbrush.

She brushed her teeth hurriedly and ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair brush was in her bag, but Creed might just sick of waiting if she started doing her hair. It wasn't as if anyone she cared about was going to see her looking like she'd just gotten up. Never mind that she really had just gotten up.

Creed was still leaning against the wall in the same position when she came out. His eyes were closed though, and stayed closed as she packed her backpack up. It gave her a moment to really just «i»look«/i» at him. He had his head tipped back slightly, and there was a wrinkle between his eyes as if he was concentrating on something.

But he looked almost -- happy. Like he was listening to a favorite song.

She watched him quietly, taking in how the corner of his mouth tugged upwards, how relaxed his body seemed. Kitty's lips parted slightly and she found herself breathing in time with him, trying not to disturb the peaceful calm. And for a traitorous moment her mind wandered to what it might be like to lean against him when he was like this. To rest her head against his broad chest.

Would he be the short to wrap his arms around her? Or tangle his fingers in her hair? Or just rest his hands on her hips?

She remembered his sharp almost charming grin and shivered.

Kitty started, and shook her head. She was so not thinking about Creed like that. No, no way in hell. She was just stressed and worried about Logan. She missed Bobby - that was it. Even though they weren't really together and he'd probably put icy cold hands on her bare skin then just stand with her --

She swung her bag over her shoulder, just as he opened his eyes.

"Good song," he commented at her raised eye brow. "Hurry it up, I can smell food." He picked up the duffel and headed out the door.

Kitty grabbed the room key, and followed him. As she walked down the stairs behind him, she wondered how he manged to walk without making the stairs creak.

* * *

The first part of the morning passed uneventfully. The breakfast Katie served was large and filling, and she'd given Kitty extra food for the road. Kitty spent most of the drive listening to her iPod and staring out the window, watching the scenery go by. The view wasn't that interesting, just snow and trees, not much different then around the mansion, really.

She wasn't ignoring Creed so much as not wanting to deal with him.

He seemed perfectly fine with that arrangement. Every now and then she saw him play with the tuner out of the corner of her eye. He'd frown to himself, then seemed to find a station that suited him, and lean back against the seat. Neither of them attempted to make conversation.

The roads still looked pretty iffy to her, even though it wasn't snowing and the wind seemed to have died down since last night. The way he had one hand casually draped across the wheel should have made her nervous. But it didn't and she wouldn't have said anything even if it did.

You did not tell guys how to drive, it just made them bitchy especially when you were right.

Around noon her iPod's battery finally gave up, and she tugged the ear buds out. To her surprise the music she was greeted by was not what they'd listened to the day before.

"You listen to Metallica?" she asked in disbelief.

He turned his head slightly and grinned at her. "Very observant of you. You always this sharp?"

"You always this much of an asshole?" she shot back with a glare. Twisting around in her seat, Kitty shoved her iPod back in her pack. Not wanting to have to mess with it again later, she grabbed her coat. The truck was getting colder despite the heat being on.

"Twenty-four seven," he laughed, answering her question. "Anything else you want to know?"

Kitty shrugged on her coat and ignored the odd but amused look he gave her. "Yeah, why do you hate Logan so much?"

The look of amusement dropped instantly, a stone cold expression taking its place. "I don't hate him."

She snorted and shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. Her ass was going to sleep and she hated that, but it wasn't like she could ask him to pull over so she could walk around a little.

He said that he didn't hate Logan. Fine, whatever, as if she believed him. "Uhm, sure looks like you do to me. You keep trying to kill him!" she pointed out, glaring.

And maybe actually saying that out loud wasn't a smart thing. Not that she doing very well on the 'smart' thing these days.

Creed's hand on the steering wheel tightened, and could see him clench his jaw. "You know nothing," he snarled. He looked like he was going to grab her, and for a horrifying moment she watched his nails - claws extend from his fingers.

Kitty shrank back against the door, wrapping her arms around herself. The glass was like ice behind her even through her coat and she shivered involuntary from cold and fear. Her heart thundered in her chest and she prepared to phase straight through the truck if she had to. Never had she been more aware that she was in a confined space with a killer.

As she watched him warily, he seemed to struggle to get himself under control. His claws receded back to shorter nails, but they were still sharp, still deadly. The way he seemed to come down from rage reminded her sharply of something. She just -

Logan.

It reminded her of Logan.

Kitty bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes to the snow covered forest. They passed a sign declaring a town up ahead. She wanted to stop -- who knew when they'd pass something that resembled civilization again -- but kept her mouth firmly closed. She didn't want to set him off again. Let him calm down.

Why hadn't he attacked her? He wanted to, she'd seen it on his face, in his eyes, but he hadn't. Or maybe she'd misread him. Maybe he'd been truly angry at himself or Logan. Kitty didn't have a clue and she chewed on her bottom lip in frustration. She was missing some pretty important information about what was going on here. Whatever it was, it was clearly between Creed and Logan. She was just along for the ride and for whatever Creed had planned.

Though she was starting to wonder if his plan was anything more than convincing her to go with him to find Logan.

"Is that the only coat you have?" Creed snapped,

She blinked in surprise, her head jerking back towards him. "Yeah," she admitted. "I didn't plan on this trip."

"No, I guess you didn't," he muttered, not looking very happy about that information.

Kitty looked at her hands, out the window, then finally at him. "I'm sorry."

He shot her a narrow sideways glance. "For what?" he growled.

"For bringing him up," she answered carefully. Studying his face she looked for any signs of - she wasn't sure.

Creed shook his head, looking, sad, maybe. "Just let it lie, kitten," he said softly, almost kindly. "Let lie."

Instead of passing the town, as she expected, he detoured into it, parking in front of a diner. "Go order some lunch," he ordered as he got out. "I'll met you inside."

Kitty frowned, wrinkling her brow. She started to ask where he was going, then though better of it. Instead she nodded as she climbed out of the truck. "Want me to order you something?"

The corner of Creed's mouth twitched slightly. "Burger, everything on it, fries and a Coke."

"Got it." She watched him head down the street for few seconds then shivered hard. The wind was starting to pick up again, sending a cold chill straight through her and motivating her to get into the restaurant as quickly as possible.

By the time Creed came back, the food had just arrived. He smiled, obviously pleased at the sight a hot meal. Kitty snorted. «i»Men«/i».

"Here," he tossed a bag next to her before sliding into the booth. Licking his lips, he started in on the burger as if he was starving.

Curiosity got the better of Kitty and she looked in the bag before starting her own lunch. Inside was a thick, very warm looking red coat with a fur lined hood. She pulled it out almost in shock. This wasn't a cheap coat at all.

"Don't want to hear you complain you're cold," he grumbled, not meeting her eyes.

Kitty took it for the apology she figured it was, and smiled at him. "Thank you, Victor."

He shrugged, and continued eating his food.

After lunch, she pulled on the coat, trying not to squeal happily about how soft it was inside, all the while marveling at how it fit perfectly. Kitty couldn't help but notice how Creed watched her, something in his eyes that she just couldn't place.

When he reached out and pulled the hood up, she didn't flinch away. "Now you look like little red ridding hood," he told her with a wide teasing grin.

Kitty laughed. "You still don't look like that big bad wolf, and I don't remember any stories with big bad cats."

"Maybe you just haven't heard them," he told her as they climbed back into the truck.

She laughed again, and shook her head. "Maybe all the big bad cats had better things to do then eat up girls in red hoods."

Creed grinned again, and a shiver ran up Kitty's spine. "Or the little girls liked being eaten up."

Kitty felt heat rush to her cheeks, and wished her stomach didn't tighten with something like want.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day was spent in relative silence as they drove on through the snow. Creed seemed fine with the long quiet between them, content, it seemed, with just the radio. He had grunted in annoyance when they'd lost the radio station they'd been listening to an hour after lunch, but he'd found another quickly enough. It was still rock music but more like the stuff that her parents had tapes and records of at home.

He was relaxed in the driver's seat, still driving with only one hand gripping the steering wheel.

Kitty wanted to speak. Suddenly so many questions bubbled up in her mind, mostly about Logan and their little 'trip' to save/find him. Creed had told her to leave it be.

She wasn't very good at following orders, though. Scott often complained that she spent too much time around Logan and that his bad habits were rubbing off on her.

On the other hand, Kitty liked being in one piece and asking about Logan was a good way to piss Creed off. A pissed off Creed was a dangerous Creed, and she hadn't needed to spend twenty-four hours with him to figure that one out.

Besides, Kitty thought watching Creed out of the corner her eye, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to some of her questions.

She wanted to ask him other things as well, things not about Logan. Things like -- how old is the truck, how old are you, how many wars have you been in, if it had been Marie or Remy at the cabin would you have convinced them to go with you -- but every time she got it in her head to say something he'd caught her looking and grin at her. Slow and sure, as if he were a telepath and heard her thinking something she shouldn't. And every time her face would heat and she quickly looked out the window.

She shifted in her seat, and chewed on the side of her thumb. There had been no real snowfall to slow them down, though the wind still whistled past the windows. They hadn't passed a town in a while, and with her iPod dead and her tongue tying itself in knots whenever she tried to speak to Creed, Kitty entertained herself mostly by watching the trees and snow covered ground go by. She tried to keep herself alert by distinguish different viable landmarks, things that made this stretch of road different from the next; trying to remember everything Logan had taught her about awareness of her surroundings.

Kitty sighed softly, closing her eyes against the blur of the passing scenery, all white, green and brown. She couldn't tell a damn thing; it all looked the same to her. Trees, snow, and the occasionally far off smoke from a cabin. There was a reason god created GPS, Warren liked to joke and Kitty sometimes agreed with him. She opened her eyes again to stare out at the trees rushing by, the twilight slowly closing in as the sun set. It seemed earlier than it should have been, and each hour they drove, the sky seemed to grow exponentially darker. She couldn't imagine living somewhere where it was so dark for so long.

Had anyone at the mansion started to worry about her? Probably not -- she'd only been gone roughly two days now. Remy might get antsy not hearing from her, but he'd been a bit worried about Logan as well. Logan and Remy - Kitty wondered about them every now and then, as much as she ever wondered about Logan's love life because, iew/i it was like imagining her parents having sex and she'd really rather not think about it. 'Side, Remy was dating Marie.

Kitty shifted against in her seat and tucked her legs up under her. Turning her head she watched the sky turn pink and red, and the sun sink low through the driver's side window. All the snow made it seemed brighter, almost like the sky was on fire. It was beautiful, so beautiful that it almost made up for the fact that it was three 'o clock in the afternoon.

Creed acted as if he didn't notice, but maybe it took more than that to impress him. Surely he'd seen the Northern Lights at some point and thousands of sunsets that put this one to shame.

Or maybe he seen too many to find beauty in any of them. Kitty bit her bottom lip, watching him more than the sky now. He didn't look dangerous like this. He looked like a handsome, fairly content man, who enjoyed driving his truck and enjoyed listening to music. Sure, there was an edge there lurking just under the surface - just Piotr, it had been what she liked about Piotr - it just made him seem more appealing.

Which made Creed even more dangerous.

Kitty had the sudden urge to run, just to see if he'd chase her, just to see if she'd let herself be caught. Her lips parted slightly, muscles coiling like her body was preparing for her to throw herself out of the moving vehicle. A jolt of adrenaline ran up her spin before she shoved the thought away.

"Are we going to drive all night?" she asked finally, because he had to have noticed her looking at him. He hadn't said anything, though, hadn't looked at her.

His nostrils flared slightly as he turned his head towards her. His eyes were dark, lips slightly curved, and when he looked at her and the shudder that ran through her she couldn't blame the cold. "That was the plan, kitten," he said, voice low, not quite threatening, but definitely predatory.

Kitty refused to drop her gaze, but her fingers curled around the sleeves of her coat. The coat he'd bought her. "I have a name you know."

Creed chuckled. "Be odd if you didn't."

"You could use it," she pointed out testily, getting tired of his mocking.

His smiled turned almost wicked. "Do you want me to call you Katherine or maybe Katya?"

Heat rushed to her face again, but she refused to back down and look away first. "Kitty would be fine," she said in a somewhat even voice.

"Only if you call me Victor," he reasoned.

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "Fine, iVictor/i. I can take a turn driving, if we're going all night."

Creed suddenly looked back to the road. "Can you even drive stick?" he asked sounding a little curious but mostly dubious.

"I learned to drive on a stick shift," she said with a shrug. She silently dared him to even try to make a dirty joke out of that.

"Will miracles never cease," he muttered. "Nice offer, but no one drives my truck but me. And I'm betting your night vision is shit."

Kitty nearly growled in frustration. Here she was, trying to be nice, and he still insulted her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she let her annoyance show in her face. "Well not all of us are part animal," she snapped.

Instead of a returning jab or sarcastic remark, his expression went cold. The relaxed, teasing smile vanished. Regret at her hasty words welled up and choked her, but why should she care if she hurt him? Not like he was trying to be nice --

She turned her head towards the passenger side window, watching the trees vanish into the closing darkness.

* * *

Kitty wasn't sure what jolted her awake, just that she woke. Woke to darkness and cold. For several disorienting seconds, she didn't know where she was, until her eyes focused. The moon provided some light as it shined against the snow, enough for her to know that she was in the truck still. There was a blanket tucked around her, but the truck was off.

The cold air and the ghost of her breath told her the truck had been off long enough for the heat to leave but that didn't tell her anything about how long. Where was Creed?

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, speeding up, despite her trying to stay calm. Clumsily, Kitty tugged on her gloves. Maybe he was just off heeding nature's call. He'd be back in moments.

But then why cover her with a blanket? Why leave her asleep at all?

"Just calm down, Kitty," she told herself. The sound of her own voice gave her no comfort.

Creed would be back, she told herself. He wouldn't just abandon his truck, at the very least. She would just turn it on, let it the heat her up a little. She reached over for the keys to turn the truck on, he could just bitch at her -

There were no keys.

In a moment of panic, she looked on the floor, above the visor, in the glove box. Nothing. The keys were nowhere in the car.

For a long several minutes she sat there in the cold, half expecting zombies or a hockey masked man with a chainsaw to appear. "Okay, I'm losing it," she finally laughed, shaking her head.

Logically, she knew, she should stay in the truck. Kitty was never really one for doing what was logical.

She climbed out of the truck, then pulled her hood up. The more her eyes adjusted the more that she could see that it wasn't really that dark with the moon and the snow. The truck was pulled off the main road onto a side road - maybe the way to someone's cabin or one of those old logging roads. He hadn't driven them too far into the wild, though. She could still see the main road.

How long ago had they passed the last town? Could she find her way back there if need be? Or should she follow this road in hopes of finding a cabin?

She walked around the truck carefully looking for any signs of a fight - she hoped that she would have woken for ithat/i but it didn't hurt to check. The only footprints in the snow expect for hers were large boots - which she suspected were Creed's going off down the side road they were pulled onto.

Somewhere in the distance she heard something growl.

"Creed?" she called with her heart in her throat. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she fought down the sudden urge to run. She could phase. She knew how to protect herself.

Her breath rose like mist in the cold air. Something moved just out of sight in the trees. "Come on, this isn't funny," she said loudly. "I'm sorry, okay? For what I said, just, stop, okay?"

There was no answer but she swore she heard another growl, this time closer.

"Victor? Please." The words came out more panicked them she'd meant them too, her voice catching in her throat. The awareness that she had no idea where she was sunk like a stone in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea how far civilization was, the truck was useless to her, she'd freeze to death just as quickly inside it as out, she - oh god she was so fucked.

With no other options she could see, Kitty started following the tracks Creed had left. It seemed odd that he'd leave such a clear path, and her stomach twisted with fear. He wouldn't just lure her out away from the road and kill her. Would he?

Kitty tried to step where he had to hide her own tracks. She tried to focus on something other than her fear and pounding heart.

Everything she knew about Victor Creed before this told her that, yes, yes he would toy with her like this. But after the past two days - he'd been somewhat nice to her; he'd bought her a coat. Nothing about him added up, and now was a really bad time to figure that out.

She heard the growl again. Closer, off to her right.

Kitty stopped and looked, trying to pick out anything but trees. There were two shapes moving out of the trees, and the sound of a soft growl again. Kitty started to phase just before she realized what she was seeing.

Baby bears. Two baby black bears. They sat down a little distance from her at the bottom of the embankment on that side of the road, looking curious at this new thing in their path. "What are you two doing out this late in the year, I thought all good little bears were sleeping by this point," she told the bears with a laugh.

One of the baby bears whined, and there was an answering sound behind Kitty.

_Oh shit_.

Baby bears.

Baby _bears_.

And where there were baby bears - Kitty slowly turned towards the sound.

What had to be the mother bear stood only few feet behind Kitty. She was between a mother bear and its babies.

Very slowly Kitty stepped to the side, trying to move herself out of that direct line. It seemed to work, the mother bear simply watched her. Kitty kept her eyes on the bear and kept moving inch by tiny inch.

She started to breathe a sigh of relief, thinking she was out of danger, when her foot slipped out from under her as she stepped down wrong. Kitty tumbled down the embankment, with a startled involuntary cry. The loud growl, an angry, threatening sound, from the bear made her heart lurch as much as the fall. Her back hit a tree with a dull thud, shaking snow from its branches down on her head. She hadn't even caught her breath when she saw the mother bear bearing down on her.

Kitty phased through the tree just in time to avoid being struck. It didn't protect her long as the bear reared around the tree sounding even angrier for Kitty having slipped away. She phased again to avoid the mother bear's claws and took off running. "Victor!" she yelled, knowing it was futile.

She phased through trees, hoping to lose the bear. She yelled for him again.

Above her thundering heart, and the instinct that years in the danger room had given her, was the niggling thought that this was wrong. It was too late in the year for Black bears to be out. Black bears, even mothers, didn't attack like this; it should have given up on chasing Kitty a while ago. Everything Logan had taught her about bears since the first time she'd gone up to Canada rushed through her head.

Her face was wet, and she was sobbing more than breathing, and it was stupid, so damn stupid. She'd been chased by the Juggernaut; she'd taken down the Juggernaut. Why didn't she phase the bear through the tree? Why was she so damn scared?

She phased through another large tree, and thought she might have lost the bear this time, when her foot caught a root buried under the snow. Landing hard on her knee, Kitty jerked her head back to check for the bear, and realized she had seconds to phase or --

Victor was suddenly between her and the bear, before she could finish the thought or take a breath. He was crouched low, ready to attack, his claws out. His growl sounded as loud as the bear.

"Don't kill her!" Kitty told him. "She's got cubs, there's something wrong -"

Both Victor and the bear attacked, and Kitty jerked her head away not wanting to see the fight. She looked back at the sound of something in pain, and found the snow red with blood. Victor stood, blood dripping from his claws. The mother bear had stumbled away, obviously in pain, but alive.

The bear started to move forward again, but Victor growled low in his throat, sending a shiver up Kitty's spine. Slowly the bear backed away and disappeared into the forest.

He hadn't killed the bear. She'd told him not too and he'd listened.

Only then did Victor turn to look at her. There was claw marks across his face, bloody but already fading. Kitty felt like she couldn't move, pinned by his volatile gaze. He didn't speak, just looked at her, claws still extended, chest heaving as if he was still fighting.

Kitty slowly, carefully climbed to her feet. Her ankle felt bruised but she could stand on it. "Victor?"

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice.

She crossed the short distance of snow, and after only a moment's hesitation wrapped her arm around him. Pressing her face to his chest, she just stood there trying to stop trembling. After the space of several dozen heart beats, his hand came up and tangled in her hair.

His fingers were warm, for reasons she didn't want to think about, and his claws scrapped slightly against her scalp as they retracted. Victor's head lowered over hers and when he spoke his voice was rough and low. "Next time, I won't save you."

Kitty nodded against his chest, closed her eyes, and felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor could smell snow over the scent of blood - his and the bear's. He could smell Kitty's fading fear, and that was comforting. He could smell the retreating bear and a hundred other different scents, mostly old, but none of them the one he'd been trying to track. The wounds on his face knit back together leaving only phantom pain that was easier to ignore than the woman in his arms.

He'd been intent on his hunt, focused on that to the exclusion of all else. He did not like being used or controlled; fucking had enough of that to last a few more life times. And fuck if he needed to be in the middle of whatever game that little bastard he'd been tracking was playing.

Victor's control had splintered more and more the closer he'd come to his prey, which had just pissed him off more. He wasn't going to be moved about the chess board like the local wildlife. No one controlled him - or made him lose control - but him.

Then he'd heard his name. Kitty's voice reached him, filled with a frightened, 'I'm going to die' note that he enjoyed inspiring.

No one got to make her sound like that but him.

His prey was forgotten and it took him less than a moment to find her scent and take off in her direction.

And what raged through him when he'd come between her and berserk bear was something wild and dangerous. Inconvenient, messy. His instincts did not control him, he controlled them, he used them, not the other way around.

His fingers trembled in her soft hair. Control still tenuous.

He needed her alive. Dead she was worth nothing. There was no other reason.

"You hurt?" There was the slight smell of her blood on her, and it twisted something in him.

Kitty shook her head. "No, my ankle is a bit sore, but its not twisted or sprained. I've gotten enough of those to know what it feels like," she laughed. Her arms dropped away from him. Snow had starting falling, clinging to her hair, slowly melting, turning pink in some of the blood his hands had put there. "I guess I'll need to work on escaping from bears in heavy snow in the Danger Room when I get back."

She started to step away from him. Victor growled and his fingers tightened slightly in her hair.

Her gasp was sharp, out of pain or surprise. He cursed first himself, then her, silently. "I can smell blood on you," he told her roughly.

"My lip," she replied, sounding remarkably calm. Her hand was braced on his chest now, but she hadn't made another attempt to pull away. Her heart beat up sped slightly. "I bit it when I fell. Sorry I didn't know you could smell that - well I guess I should have. Logan can smell those sorts of things so it makes sense."

Victor pulled back just enough to look at her upturned face. Her bottom lip was slightly bloody.

He wanted to kiss the blood away.

"Fuck," he hissed out loud, let go of his grip on her hair. When he found the fucking son of a bitch messing with him he was going to --

The wind started to pick up and Kitty shivered against him, but she didn't pull away. Her hand slid up his chest, and very gently, very carefully touched the newly healed skin on his face.

"Are _you_ okay?" The kitten should be panicked, she should be afraid, scrambling back, not standing there like Victor wasn't a danger. He didn't lose control, he let himself lose control in a fight or in war. "I mean, you're acting kinda weird, even for you. And what the hell was up with that bear? I didn't think black bears acted that aggressive and why are she and her cubs even --ooof --"

Kitty's back hit the nearby tree, and he pinned her there with his body. One hand holding her wrist against the rough bark, the wool of her gloves coarse against his skin.

Their bodies pressed together. Her chest was heaving and he could feel her heart racing. He sucked in air like he couldn't get enough of it and each lung- full brought in more and more of her scent. He wrapped a length of her hair around his fingers. Way too long for a girl that fought men like him, and worse, for a living.

Kitty wet her lips. "Uhm, Creed?" Her breath was a ghost between them that tangled with his.

Fuck, he wanted her. It burned through his blood, leaving him more aroused then he'd been in a long while.

Wanted her against the tree. Wanted his teeth against her shoulder.

He closed his eyes. She was nothing. Just a warm body. Just the adrenaline from the fight. Just whatever that sick little fuck was trying to do.

"What's up with you?" she asked. Kitty's hand came up and wool covered fingers ran over his short hair. "Victor?"

Victor's eyes flew open and fixed on her face.

Her chin was tipped back slightly exposing her throat and raising her mouth to be kissed, he made a low sound in the back of his throat. An invitation.

She sighed softly, almost sounded drunk. Her fingers stroked clumsily through his hair.

The snow was falling harder - faster - around them. The flakes stuck to her eye lashes, painted her hair silver. Victor leaned in towards her. He'd never been one to turn down something freely given. Not food, not sex, not blood.

_Freely......_

He paused, with great effort, and met her eyes. She looked a little confused, her gaze was hot but glazed. The sharp intelligence he'd come to expect was muted - it was like looking at a copy of Kitty. A more pliable, quieter version, stripped of the fight that made her interesting.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed and pushed away from her almost violently.

Stumbling a few feet away, he crouched down in the snow and rubbed some over his face. The shock of cold, brought back more clarity.

"What just happened?" Kitty asked, sounding pissed.

He didn't turn to look at her. "We need to find you shelter and get you warm," he said evenly. "Not the truck. Another storm is moving in."

Victor heard her foot connect dully with the snow covered ground, and almost smiled. Probably had her hands on her hips and her teeth bared. Her claws would be out if his little kitten had any.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on around here!"

He straighten up from his crouch. "There's a cabin about a half a kilometer that way -- " he gestured in its direction, "we should head there."

Victor started moving forward then stopped with a sigh when he didn't hear her footsteps in the snow following him. He finally turned to look at her, and she stared stubbornly back. Fear and anger were in her eyes and on her scent. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. She looked like herself in a way that shouldn't have been so reassuring.

Four long strides were all it took to bring him back to her. "I'll explain there," he told her. He tugged up her hood back around her face. Then grinned, wide and charming. "Can't I be trusted walking with you alone, kitten?"

"No," she told him but smiled anyway. "And it better be a damn good explanation."

Victor offered her his hand since the last thing they needed was to get separated in the growing snow storm. "It's a hell of a story," he promised, pleased when she took his hand without hesitation.

Together they made their way through the growing world of white towards the cabin.

* * *

The cabin was sparsely furnished, and from the looks of things Kitty guessed it was only used in the summer months. Still, there was firewood, blankets, and some canned food in the pantry, and it was, as Victor -- no -- Creed had pointed out, better than the truck.

Kitty sat in front of the fire, a blanket wrapped around her. She'd stripped down to her leggings and bra so her top layers could dry by the fire. Victor didn't do the same, and she couldn't help but wonder at that. His clothes had to be wet too.

His behavior in the woods had been odd. Her own behavior had been _really_ odd.

It'd been sort of like being drunk and dreaming at the same time. Her body had moved, and she'd liked it, wanted it - in the moment - but she'd felt out of control. Like she'd had too many beers. And when he pulled away it had been like a bucket of cold water. It'd pissed her off and scared the shit out of her at the same time. She hated not being in control of her own body.

Didn't seem like Creed liked it much either.

She pulled the blank tighter around her and tried not to think about it. There was too much else to worry about.

And she did _not_ want Victor Creed to kiss her. She was not going to suddenly start lusting after someone because she traveling with him. Stupid girls in the romance novels Illyana liked to read did things like that. Smart girls did not fall in love with a killer and try to redeem him with her _love_. Plus, why the hell would she want someone she could only stand by changing him?

So, yeah, she did not want Victor to kiss her. _Creed_, she frowned as she corrected herself. She didn't want _Creed_ to kiss her.

In fact, his behavior back there should have shocked her, but it didn't. She shouldn't have gone with him at all, never mind getting out of the car to follow him, but she had.

Because where the hell was she going to go? _Easy, back to town, flag down a truck, use my cell phone_.

And what about Logan?

Kitty wasn't giving up on Logan and finding him just because being alone with Creed was screwing with her head.

"So explain," she said bluntly, not turning to look back at Creed. He'd been staring out the window into the snow intently for the last half hour. How much alike in abilities were he and Logan anyway?

He snorted softly. "We wandered into a game."

_What?_ "What?" She turned slightly, still holding the blankets around her.

Creed shrugged, not moving his eyes from outside. "Some little shit is using the animals to play some sort of game. Controls their behaviors somehow." He scowled, his hand flexing.

"And that's why the bears were out and the mother bear was so over aggressive?" Kitty asked, curiously.

Creed was quiet for a moment. " their own instincts against 'em or controls them directly. Normal behaviors and reactions are exaggerated, like ol' mama bear."

"You've seen other animals acting odd?" she asked, shifting on the pallet of blankets to be more comfortable as she watched him.

He shrugged, a small, barely noticeable rise and fall of his shoulders. "Some wolves." The tension around him almost seemed tangible. "I was a damn fool for pulling off the road," he muttered.

Kitty pressed her lips together. '_Can they control us?_' she almost asked. She wanted to the answer to be no, she didn't like the idea of anything or anyone controlling her. It's why telepaths - other than Jean and the Professor - made her uneasy. And if either one of them had been manipulated while he had her pressed against the tree -- "So what's the plan? We just can't let whoever this is keep messing with the animals and random passersby.""

"I'm going to teach them not to mess with _me_," Creed growled, low and dangerous.

She bit her bottom lip then winced, running her tongue along it she tasted blood.

Victor's head jerked towards her, and he shook his head. "Can't even keep from blooding your own lip," he muttered. "No idea why Jimmy puts up with you."

Kitty frowned, the last part had been almost too soft for her to hear and she suspected he didn't realize he'd spoken out loud. Who was Jimmy? The only Jimmy she knew was one of the Sam Guthrie's kid brothers. Her forehead wrinkled in frustration and could feel a headache coming on. The scrapping of one of Creed's claws against the wood as he carved God knows what into the wall of the cabin didn't help. Deliberately, Kitty ignored him and laid down on the pallet of blankets, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

What was he carving ? And she should really yell at him for carving things into some stranger's wall.

She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the blanket over her head to block out the firelight. It didn't help.

Who the hell was Jimmy? Why did she care?

Kitty lay still, listening to the soft scrape scrape of claw against wood, trying to will herself to sleep. What were his claws made of anyway? Bone? The same stuff as nails? Why not metal like Logan?

"Okay." Kitty sat up again and glared in his general direction. "Who the hell is Jimmy? The only 'Jimmy' I know is seven and I'm pretty sure _you_ don't know him."

In the dim light she could barely see Creed tense and then relax in a manner that looked too forced to be comfortable. "He's no one you need to know about."

Kitty sighed loudly. "Bullshit. Fucking bullshit. Just like everything else you tell me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "'Jimmy' is Logan isn't he?"

"What makes you say that, kitten?" Creed sounded far too calm and smug for Kitty's liking. He hadn't stopped his scratching either.

She was half tempted to throw her boot at him, but didn't want to shift her cocoon of blankets to reach for it. "Logan doesn't remember his real name or his past. All he has are the names Logan and Wolverine. He's the only one you'd be saying ' puts up with me'." She tilted her head to the side, pressing her palms against the rough blankets under her. "But go on, tell me I'm wrong."

Creed's hand paused and for a minute the room was eerily silent. "You're wrong. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep."

"Whatever," Kitty muttered darkly. She lay back down and put her back towards him. Pulling the blankets back around her, she stared at the fire.

She gazed unseeing into the flames, until she was aware that her eyes were closed. On opening her eyes she noticed the fire was lower and the shadows deeper. Kitty rolled over toward where Creed had been standing. He stood with his back to her and with one arm braced against the window frame.

If it were Logan she'd say he was brooding.

"Thank you for saving me tonight," she told his back.

His head turned slightly towards her but his face was hidden within the shadows. "Don't thank me yet."

Kitty had no real memory of falling asleep again.

The next morning as she pulled on her, thankfully, dry clothes, Kitty started laughing. God she was an idiot, why hadn't it clicked the night before?

Victor who had been very carefully _not_ looking in her direction finally broke the silent treatment he'd been maintaining since she'd woken up. "What's so amusing, kitten?"

"Sims," Kitty said trying to get her laughter under control. "It sounds like they're trying to play a game of Sims."

Victor was silent and she shrugged. Fine, whatever. Maybe he didn't find it as funny as she did.

She pulled on her boots, and got to her feet. "Should we leave a thank you note or something for the owner?" she asked. Glancing over at him, she found him frowning slightly, and laughed again. "You have no idea what the Sims are, do you?"

He glared at her. "Hurry up. I want to find this little punk, gut 'em, and get back on the road."

Kitty felt slightly nauseous at the thought, he probably did plan to gut whoever was responsible. The fact that Logan just might do the same didn't make her feel better. Not when she sort of agreed that whoever it was needed to be taught a lesson. Still, she pressed on trying to keep her voice light and playful as she pulled on her coat. "It's a computer game. You've heard of those right?" she teased. "Anyways, you influence the lives of all these little simulated people. What they do, eat, who they have sex with, where the work, how they die..."

It suddenly wasn't so funny. She tugged on her gloves, and followed Victor's silent imposing form out into the snow.

* * *

Kitty felt like they'd been walking for hours, her feet were sore, and her face felt numb. She had trouble keeping up with Creed who barely looked at her, never mind spoke to her.

The snow- covered landscape was almost too bright to look at in the sunlight that filtered through the clouds. She was about to tell him she couldn't go a step farther, when Victor put his hand out, stopping her movements. Pulling her behind a tree, he pointed up ahead, near an outcrop of rocks. Partly hidden by the rocks was a white SUV of some kind.

They waited there, watching the SUV for a few moments, and a dark haired man in a blue jacket came into view. He was gesturing animatedly and pacing. Blue jacket disappeared back behind the car, but a red haired woman came half into view. They were close enough that Kitty could hear their voices raised in anger. That was probably the reason they hadn't noticed her and Creed yet.

"Lovers tiff," Creed said in her ear, his voice rich with amusement. "She says he cheated bringing the storm up last night."

Kitty shivered. "What's the plan?"

He grinned at her, sharp and feral as his claws extended. "Think you know the answer to that. Stay put."

Before she could protest, before the words _God, don't kill them!_ could leave her lips, he was off. Kitty flattened her back to the tree, closing her eyes tightly, before swearing and taking off after him.

The snow made it hard for her to go fast and she was no match for his speed. There was the sound of scrapping metal, and the man screamed. Kitty's heart lurched in her chest. The SUV was blocking her view, they could be dead by now -

She pushed her legs faster and phased through the SUV - a Land Rover - as the woman screamed. Kitty came to a stop. The man -- a teenager Kitty could see now that she was closer -- was huddled against the Land Rover, crying and whimpering. The dark haired teen shook his head over and over again whimpering. "I just made the storm," he babbled. "I told her it was a bad idea but she thought it would be fun. We didn't mean to hurt anyone, her powers don't always work right all the time," he begged and sobbed. There was a bloody gash across his left leg.

Kitty grabbed the boy by the shoulders and phased him into the vehicle. "Stay here, and stay down. Got it?"

He started at her in confusion and terror.

"Do you want to die?" she hissed.

He shook his head.

"Then do what I said!" Kitty told him, phasing back out.

Creed - no, this was Sabertooth - had red haired girl pinned face down, crouched over her body. Sharp claws dug into the girl's face, causing her to sob louder. "P-please don't kill me. It - it was just a game."

The hand on the girl's shoulder tightened, and she screamed. "Little bitch, you picked the wrong man to play with. I don't like being controlled."

"Sabertooth," Kitty said, almost surprised at how calm she sounded.

He didn't seemed to hear Kitty - or was ignoring her - as he leaned down to put his mouth by the girl's ear. "Which one of you should I kill first?"

Kitty took a step forward. "Creed," she said a little louder.

Creed's eyes flickered in her direction but that was the only reaction she got. His focus was still on the young woman under him. "You? Or your storm- bringing boyfriend?"

The girl sobbed, opening and closing her mouth. Pleading to Kitty with her eyes.

"Victor, that's enough!" Kitty practically yelled, sick over how he was tormenting the girl.

His head snapped up towards her, his teeth bared and his eyes looking almost yellow. But his hand loosened on the girl's back. Kitty almost took a step back in fear, but remembered herself and held her ground.

The girl pinned beneath him seem to regain the ability to speak. "Help me," she begged Kitty., "Please. Oh god he's crazy, oh god help me."

Kitty reminded herself that telling the girl to shut up was probably against some X-men rule. "They're just kids," she reasoned.

Victor looked back at the sobbing girl under him. "She almost got you killed," he growled. "And I don't like being used."

"I didn't mean to!" the girl wailed. "Just wanted to distract you, so I'd win. But then I couldn't stop the bear. I made her too angry! I can't fully control things -- not really -- I just give them nudges!"

"Nudges?" Victor growled.

"I nudged the bear too hard. Thought I could do the same to you - I just wanted to see - I didn't mean to make her --" Her eyes darted towards Kitty and her fingers scrapped against the rocky ground. "I'm sorry, please don't let him kill me."

Kitty slowly walked over to Victor and rested her hand on his shoulder. The muscles were taunt like a bow string about to fire. "Come on, they're stupid kids, rich stupid kids. Someone will come looking for them and we've wasted enough time."

The muscles under her hand quivered. His claws slowly retracted and he removed his weight from the girl. "Wouldn't be worth the effort," he grumbled darkly. The sidelong look he gave her told her this was far from over.

Kitty helped the girl up. She didn't look too bad and Victor's claws hadn't pierced that deeply into her shoulder, stopped by several layers of clothing. "You okay enough to get back to town?"

The girl nodded. "I'm sorr --"

"Okay, look, just shut up," Kitty told her, doing her best tough 'I'm channeling Wolverine' voice. "When you get home, you're _both_ going to make up some story about your injuries got it? And you're _both_ going to called Professor Xavier at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You're going to tell him what you've been doing with your powers and you're going to get your parents to enroll you in the school. If I find out either one of you haven't or you've told anyone about me and him being here - then I'll let him gut you. Got me?"

"I promise," the girl shuttered.

"Good, now get the hell out of here, before he changes his mind," Kitty ordered.

The girl scrambled around the Land Rover and climbed into the driver's seat. Kitty didn't relax until the SUV backed up and then disappeared down the dirt road.

"We should get back to the truck." She didn't wanted to look at him, her heart was still thundering in her chest and she felt like she'd run around the Mansion grounds trying to keep up with Remy and Logan. With a stubborn determination she started back down the hill.

Victor caught her arm. "We'll follow the road back, easier going." His face and voice were near unreadable as they started walking.

Neither one said a thing until they were in sight of the truck. Kitty's stomach twisted in knots and it bothered her that she wasn't - more upset - over what Victor had almost done. Sure, she was angry, but - he hadn't killed them. And if he'd really wanted them dead he would have just killed them. Right?

And those kids needed the fear of something put in them, because it was only luck that neither she nor Victor were killed.

"We aren't going to talk about last night in the woods are we?" she said at last, needing to say _something_ before they climbed back into the truck.

Victor didn't meet her eyes, his body language closed off. "Nothing happened."

Kitty pressed her lips together, nodding, and told herself she wasn't disappointed.

Several minutes later, back on the main road, he turned the radio on, filling the truck with the sound of Hendricks.

"Let's stop somewhere for the night this time, okay?" Kitty asked.

His mouth curled up slightly to one side. "If you insist."


	8. Chapter 8

Victor looked over at Kitty again, his eyes lingering in the places he knew she'd have bruises. Both from the bear and from him.

Her ankle might become a problem, but she hadn't complained and he wasn't going to bring it up. He didn't want to listen to her whine about it, only wanted to make sure she wasn't going to slow him down in a situation on foot.

He sighed through his nose and ground his teeth. His eyes snapped back to the road and away from Kitty.

Fucking lie.

Alive was the only thing he needed her to be. The rest of it, he couldn't care less about. And anyway, he'd also bet good money that she could fight like a hell cat even when she was hurt. Hell, she probably could take care of herself better than some of the men he'd served with.

Some of those boys would have just stood there and let that bear kill them. His kitten had been clever, and if it wasn't for that little telepathic bitch the bear wouldn't have posed a threat to start with.

Victor glanced at Kitty again, and then back at empty road. He should have killed those damn kids.

He'd thought about it the entire night as she lay sleeping in front of the fire - and it been so tempting to join her, to just lay down next to her on the pallet of blanket and sleep with her scent in his nose. Victor clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Kitty interfering had been a given. He'd had no delusions of her staying put where he fucking told her. Why hadn't he killed them before she'd gotten up there? Neither of the teenagers were anywhere near a threat once he had them. The little telepath had been too damn scared to do more than blubber, let alone try any tricks on him. And the boy had been pathetic, ready to throw his little girlfriend to the wolves - so to speak – in order to live.

They should have been dead before Kitty could have intervened.

Kitty made a soft noise in her sleep that half sounded like his name, drawing Victor's eyes back to her for split second.

He should have killed the girl, even with his kitten standing there.

But he hadn't.

She'd been right, neither of the brats were worth it, and they would have died too quickly and too easily to be much of a challenge. No sport at all, and it would have left him with a pissed off, horrified little kitten.

Now Kitty -- she'd have put up a fight and given him a hell of a chase.

He ran his tongue over his fangs and then his lips. Bet she'd be almost as much fun to _really_ hunt as LeBeau. He hadn't thought about it back in Logan's cabin, but he should have known better; that Logan's favorite would have a lot of fight in her.

Victor's hands flexed on the steering wheel. What would she of done if he hadn't let that girl go?

He had no problem with killing. She knew that, and if she hung around Jimmy she couldn't be that squeamish about death.

But oh the look Kitty would have given him, if he'd gutted the girl in front of her.

A look he hadn't wanted to see on her face.

"Fuck," Victor growl out loud. His fist hit the dashboard with a very audible smack.

Kitty stirred again, eyes opening slightly. "What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, kitten," he told her, steadying his voice.

She reached out, brushing her fingers against his knuckles. "Don't break anything important, 'kay?"

Almost without thinking he curled his fingers around hers and brought them to his lips. "Promise."

Sighing happily, she slipped back into sleep.

His fingers still wrapped around hers, Victor admitted to himself why he hadn't killed those two teenagers.

Kitty never would have forgiven him for killing a couple of kids, and he'd known it from the moment he'd realized they were just that.

Damn her to fucking hell. This wasn't going to change anything.

* * *

All Kitty could see was white, bright and blinding, in whichever direction she looked. It was cold without being wet, but the chill had still seeped into her bones. Her legs ached as if she'd been walking for hours. Behind her stretched smooth unbroken snow and the sun never seemed to move.

Nothing moved but her. No sound but her breath, the snow didn't even crunch under her boots, and if she hadn't watched her feet sink into the snow again and again she'd swear she wasn't moving.

Closing her eyes, she wished there was at least some destination, some point to her continued walk. Something besides endless white.

When she opened her eyes she saw something. Up ahead was a dark speck, something she couldn't quite focus on but that stood out in the sea of white. So she continued walking towards it, ignoring the burn of her muscles, and the icy fire that made every breath agony.

This was just a dream.

She told herself this over and over, hoping to wake up. It was too much like being in the danger room, something being so real even though your mind iknew/i it wasn't. But in the Danger Room there were safety measures, there were ways to stop the program. You couldn't just tell yourself to wake up and have it happen. At least not for her.

She almost laughed but didn't have the breath for it. Sadly, everything she knew about controlling dreams she knew from iNightmare on Elm Street/i, which wasn't exactly comforting.

There probably were mutants out there that could control dreams and could go all Freddy on you, and she really wished she hadn't thought of that, because, now she was wondering if this was a dream at all - maybe a telepath was mucking around in her brain or -- no, no this was a dream.

Kitty pushed herself forward, hoping that she'd wake up when she reached whatever the black speck was.

Gradually, she realized the black speck wasn't a fixed point at all. It seemed to move as she watched it, almost as if it was something heading towards her. Kitty paused, squinting at it as it grew closer.

Part of her mind yelled to run back the way she'd come and she even glanced behind her. She looked back across the smooth unbroken snow and shook her head. No point in running, she wouldn't be able to find her way back. She wasn't even sure what there was to find a way back to. Maybe she'd started from someplace but she couldn't remember now, though she felt a vague longing for -- something.

She frowned.

Kitty turned her head back towards the speck, and found it had grown even larger. She could tell it was a person now.

Which was good. Maybe.

Maybe it was the almost blinding white of the snow, but the person was almost to her before she was able to tell who it was.

She smiled broadly, and half-ran the last few steps. "Logan!"

"Hey, kiddo," Logan greeted her gruffly.

Impulsively, she hugged him, infusing the embrace with all of the fear and worry she was experiencing. He hugged her back, and she could feel the barely contained power of metal under his skin, real enough to make her eyes damp. She could even smell his cigar clinging to his leather jacket. That cigar he always told her and Marie he'd quit smoking. "I've been worried about you."

He stroked her hair in an affectionate, brotherly manner. "I told you I'd be back."

Kitty blinked as the blinding white melted away into the dark metal walls of the danger room.

Kitty stepped back slightly, disoriented. She was still cold, and her lungs still pulled in cold air. "Yeah, I guess you did." Somehow, seeing Logan didn't make her feel any less worried about everything. Just more confused. "But you hadn't come back yet, I thought you were in trouble."

"I'm back now, aren't I?" he told her, folding his arms across his chest. "I can handle myself just fine without any help."

"Yeah - no," Kitty broke off and frowned, running her hands nervously over her arms. Her fingers didn't hit the wool of her coat like she expected but smooth fabric. A glance down and she realized she was wearing her old X-men uniform from years ago. When she looked back at Logan he was wearing his uniform as well. "I don't think you're getting out of this one on your own."

Logan sighed, in that fond but exasperated way he'd get with her. "No more running after me, Kitty, it's going to get you hurt one of these days. And I don't want to see that."

Kitty opened her mouth to argue the very familiar point with Logan.

"You want to see the best in people. In me." He reached out cupping the back of her neck. "I don't know much about my past but it's not a pretty one. There are things you don't have any business being a part of. There are people like Creed that will use you."

Kitty shrugged off his hand. "I know." She smiled thinly at Logan, and held her chin up. "I'm not a sheep being led to the slaughter. And I'm not a little girl. You trained me yourself! I can handle myself."

"Creed's an animal," Logan snapped. "A killer."

"That's what people say about you, but I still trust you," Kitty pointed out. She looked up at the ceiling, and had a dual vision of bright blue sky and dark metal. Her gut twisted, she wanted to cry, and found that she was. "I don't want to trust him. It's stupid, and you're right he's a killer, and he'll just break any trust in the end -- but I need to trust him and I think he needs me to trust him. I'll regret it - you'll regret it. He's got his own agenda, and there are things going on that I don't understand. You and Victor have a history that has nothing to do with me, only it does now, and I've got to see this through. And - "

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes tightly.

"-and I'd rather be doing this of my own free will, than tied up and dragged."

There was silence and when she looked back, Logan was gone. Snow stretched out before, but she could see colors in it instead of blinding white. She could see the green treeline in the distance, the gray and brown break where the road cut through the landscape.

A strong, warm arm slid around her from behind. "You'll freeze out here, kitten," Victor admonished her teasingly, his voice a soft growl - almost a purr against her throat. His breath was warm against the side of her face as he leaned down to speak in her ear. "Ready to come back to the truck?"

She leaned back into his warmth, just a little, and hated herself for it. As close to him as she was, she could smell him - snow and sweat, something a little wild tempered by soap. Kitty brought her hand up, stroking down his arm - over coarse hair and rough skin to the sharp tips of his nails.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Kitty opened her eyes, the inside of the truck cab coming into focus. The truck wasn't running but that made sense when she realized they were stopped at a gas station. The sun didn't given her any clear indication of time, and she wasn't sure if she'd been asleep for minutes or an hour. Kitty stretched and enjoyed the feeling of her back popping after being in one position for so long.

Her dream clung to the edges of her consciousness, leaving her feeling restless as she tried to remember more than just vague impressions of the cold and of Victor and Logan's voices.

Victor -- when had she started calling him Victor?

She frowned and rubbed her forehead. God, if she wasn't losing her mind. Outside she could see Victor leaning against the truck as the tank filled up. His eyes were closed and his head tipped back slightly, exposing his long throat.

Not what a lot of women would call handsome, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't find him so. He had a certain charm and appeal, but she wouldn't call him charming.

She decided while they were stopped she should get something to drink. They'd stopped for food soon after they'd gotten back on the road that morning, and Kitty wasn't too hungry, but something hot sounded good. She twisted around in her seat and dug out some money. As she dug for her wallet she came across her cell phone and felt a twinge of guilt as she quickly shoved it away.

How many times had others gone off for weeks to deal with some problem that "only _they_ could handle"? If they got worried enough it wasn't like it'd be that hard to track her down.

She zipped her coat up before hopping out into the cold. "I'm going to get something to drink," she told Victor. "Want something?"

For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer before he shook his head. "I'm fine." He'd been silent for most of the day in a way that had almost been oppressive. She'd been tempted several times to joke that he'd get along just fine with some of the boys back at the mansion who seemed to make brooding a sport. She'd bitten her tongue, though, and left him be. Last night and that morning hadn't been easy on him.

He looked tired.

"Let me drive for a while. You look like you need some rest," Kitty offered, leaning against the side of the truck instead of going straight into the gas station store. "I promise I'll be careful with your baby and not kill us both in a fiery crash." She grinned, half expecting him to reject her offer to drive yet again.

Victor's mouth quirked upwards. "Hasn't been a wreck yet that's killed me."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Only there won't be, because I won't be crashing the truck. Okay?"

He snorted. "If it makes you happy, fine. You can drive the next few hours. There's a old resort town about five hours away, we'll be staying there tonight. Just follow the main road."

"Oh good, that means no bears tonight," Kitty joked, hiding her surprise at him giving into her so quickly, or even at all. He glared at her. "Okay, that sounds good. Anyway, I'm going to get that drink now. Sure you don't want something?"

Victor shook his head again. "No. Now hurry up or I'll leave without you." There something odd about his voice when he said it. If she didn't know better, she'd say he wanted her to be left behind but...

She was tempted, just for a second, to see what would happen if she didn't hurry up. A morbid desire to test if he'd really just leave.

"I'll be like two minutes, if that," she told him. Kitty headed over towards the store, aware of his eyes on her the entire way.

* * *

It was dark by the time Kitty parked the truck by the side of the inn that serviced the old resort town. Victor had been there before, once many years ago back in the town's heyday. It was a bit bigger now, and there were new buildings, but for the most part it hadn't changed - it just showed its age.

Unlike him.

"This place looks nice," Kitty said, cautiously. "And it looks like there are some half-way decent restaurants in this town."

Victor almost rolled his eyes. "Is that a hint?" he asked roughly. He leaned across her to snatch the keys from the ignition.

"Don't worry, Victor, I'm not expecting you to buy me dinner," she muttered, opening the driver's side door. "We're still posing as newlyweds?"

He climbed out as well and folded the seat back to pull out her pack and his old duffel bag. Dropping the two bags to the ground he frowned as the hair on the back of his neck rose. He scented the cold damp air sharply through his nose. There was something in it -something familiar.

Beneath the normal smells of the town and the troubling allure of Kitty's fragrance he caught two particular scents.

Two familiar scents. One a few days old and the other fairly fresh.

The former was expected; in fact he was surprised he hadn't picked it up earlier. Looked like the delays had worked in his favor by throwing off the competition.

But the latter - the boy could be trouble. Big trouble if he knew the kitten was with him. Fuck, he didn't need this to get messier. She was making this already difficult enough on her lonesome and getting under his skin in ways he didn't need.

"Hey!" Kitty's sharp voice cut into his thoughts. She rounded the truck and was eying him with a slight frown. "You look like Logan when he's smelled something like - well, like you."

Victor's blood burned with a surge of rage that was too close to jealousy for comfort. As she reached for her bag Victor grabbed a hold of her wrist. He jerked her sharply towards him, pinning her hand to his chest. Fucking comparing him to Logan again. "Or maybe he looks like me," he growled, baring his teeth. "I'm the older one."

It didn't make sense, not even in his own head, but he couldn't stand that she was judging and fucking _grading_ him against Jimmy.

Kitty's forehead wrinkled, and she put her hand against the middle of his chest. No fear. Of course not, she thought she could do her little trick and be free whenever she wanted. "Okay?" She sounded confused, asking, rather than telling. "Uhm, smell anything - uhm - interesting?"

He let go of her wrist. "Nothing you need to worry about." Victor reached down and picked up both their bags.

Kitty was rubbing her wrist when he looked back at her, and his gut clenched. There'd be matching bruises on her wrists now. Kitty turned and started walking around to the front of the inn from where they'd parked. When her back was turned, Victor scented the air again. The boy was close by, but Victor kept getting distracted by the fear and arousal coming off his kitten.

Her scent was like a drug. Intoxicating in ways no real drug ever had been, and he kept going back, tempted by each different variation of it.

"I changed my mind," she said suddenly. "You _are_ buying me dinner, Mr. Creed."

"Am I?" he asked, amused and more than a little pleased she didn't make a fuss about his outburst.

Kitty nodded, and turned two steps up the stairs to the front door. "I _am_ your new bride," she told him, smiling almost impishly. "You could at least take me to dinner after spiriting me away from my friends and family, and not even giving me a ring to show for it."

He raised an eyebrow wondering what she was up to. If he had to deal with one more goddamn telepath today...

Where she was standing put her almost at eye level with him, and it was easy for her to lean in towards him. Her arms settled around his neck as if she did it all the time. "I think someone's watching us from inside. They saw our little scene by the truck." Kitty's voice was soft, and her smile teasing.

Victor quickly realized she was right, someone was standing by one of the front windows half-hidden by the curtains. He'd been too damn busy snapping at her and brooding over the newest complication to the whole goddamn mess that he'd missed their rather obvious observer. Just some nosy tourist or local, but Victor didn't want some do-gooder butting in for any reason.

Kitty was merely using the best means to persuade any watcher that nothing at all was wrong.

Clever girl, Victor thought. And he didn't mind a bit of play acting when he had her pressed up against him. Even though he should have. "Hmm. He cupped her hip with his free hand, tugging her a bit closer and almost pulling her off the step. "Why don't you persuade me?"

Kitty laughed, an honest sound despite the fact that this was all an act. "I'd say 'you, sir, are a cad', but I already knew you were a bastard when I married you," she teased. Her forehead bumped against his. He could hear her heart speed up, as her gaze held his. There was fear there still, but then, he'd have been worried if there hadn't been.

The line between the truth and the lie blurred.

Just enough to make him reckless. Just enough that the part of him that was used to just taking what he wanted - took it.

He kissed her hard and fast. His teeth scraped against her lips briefly, before he pulled back.

Victor grinned at her sharply. "You're right about one thing, darlin', I'm a bastard."

Ignoring the wide-eyed, shocked look - which she quickly hid - and the thrumming in his own veins, he picked up their bags again then slid an arm around her as they walked up the rest of the stairs.

Their observer was gone.


End file.
